The freak duo
by iusoG ninneT
Summary: Kageyama was proud and, although he had become more accessible, that part of his personality had not faded completely. He wanted to be the one who controlled the game and his ego would not allow him to accept that the tool he had found in Hinata was, in fact, a spiker with free will who could do it without him if the situation demanded it.


**A/N: Hello~ Here I publish one of my drabbles. As I always say, forgive me if there's some grammar mistake. English is not my first language and I hadn't received an answer from the beta readers I've tried to contact yet(?). Anyway, I hope you like this one u/u**

* * *

 **THE FREAK DUO**

Sugawara couldn't help but smile when Kageyama started throwing questions to Asahi. He glanced at Hinata, finding curious the fact that the short guy wouldn't notice anything strange about the attitude of the setter.

It had been some time since the incorporation of the _freak duo_ to Karasuno and, as Daichi had predicted, the two had become a very unique pair, a pair necessary to win. Kageyama was the setter, the genius, the calculator, the wind that pushed the clouds away so that the sunshine could be appreciated. Hinata was the spiker, the apprentice, the instinctive, the sun itself wanting to dazzle. They were perfect for each other, thought Sugawara.

So perfect and so strange that their interaction seemed to have reversed. Initially Kageyama ignored Hinata, due to not considering him necessary to win, while the orange-haired boy longed for a pass from that dark-haired setter. With the advancement of time, Kageyama discovered how useful Hinata could be, but Sugawara dared to think there was something else... It was as if Hinata had broken down the setter's defenses, showing him that he wouldn't find another spiker with such determination and such faith in volleyball. It was as if Kageyama could not have avoided being attracted, because all his life he had been looking for a spiker as passionate as himself.

Quietly, without realizing it, Hinata had managed to reverse the whole situation: he no longer prayed for Kageyama's tosses, but was Kageyama who wanted to pass the ball to him. Sugawara had noticed a couple of times that the raven-haired boy had armed a play for Hinata even before this latter was in the net. He noticed, too, a couple of times that the setter was about to pass the ball to the orange-haired guy and ended passing it to Asahi or Tanaka, as if his whole body had asked him to hand over the ball to Hinata and his brain had made him notice that not, he shouldn't do that.

Then the day in which Hinata wanted to fly higher arrived.

 _I do not need your will_ , Kageyama had said that day. Sugawara remembered that that was the first time he saw the strange duo fighting seriously. Internally, he wondered if Kageyama would not have perceived the dependence he was developing toward Hinata and if he wouldn't have feared unconsciously to lose his spiker. After the fight, each had dedicated to train on their own, without speaking to the other. Kageyama was proud and, although he had become more accessible, that part of his personality had not faded completely. He wanted to be the one who controlled the game and his ego would not allow him to accept that the tool he had found in Hinata was, in fact, a spiker with free will who could do it without him if the situation demanded it.

However, the two found a way to continue and Sugawara was sure of that the day Kageyama surprised everyone with that toss that stopped in front of the spiker, the day Hinata spiked with his left arm when he saw that the pass wasn't going directly to his right hand. That day they both had left their safe area, both had begun to change, and Sugawara couldn't be happier for it. That was true, yes, but so was that he could not believe that seeing Hinata complimenting him, Sugawara Koshi, for his good passes would annoy Kageyama to the point of asking Asahi how this latter had felt his passes, what he thought the setter needed to improve, and if the toss had been well done.

Sugawara chuckled, reassembling a play for Hinata. No one seemed to realize that the _freak duo_ evolved that way, but he could not help wondering what would happen to them in the future. Would they cling more to each other... or that bond would only chain them if they ever had to see the other as a rival?

Really, they were the freakiest duo he had ever seen.

But, at the same time, he was envious of that perfection. They could really fight at the top, _together_.

 **F I N**

 **07/12/15**


End file.
